


[Podfic] D&D in desperate situations [not-fic]

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [31]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental friendship, D&D, F/F, Games, M/M, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, accidental fix-it, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The group start playing D&D as a way to pass the time. It becomes something more.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Kudos: 10
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[Podfic] D&D in desperate situations [not-fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [D&D in desperate situations [not-fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461938) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/ddindesperatesituationsnotfic/D%26D%20in%20desperate%20situations%20%5Bnot-fic%5D.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ddindesperatesituationsnotfic/D%26D%20in%20desperate%20situations%20%5Bnot-fic%5D.mp3) | 15 MB | 0:21:15  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ddindesperatesituationsnotfic/D%26D%20in%20desperate%20situations%20%5Bnot-fic%5D.m4b)  
  
| 15 MB | 0:21:15


End file.
